Yona
Yona (ヨナ Yona): is the main protagonist of Hana to Yume! Pretty Cure! and originally of “Akatsuki no Yona” Yona is 16 years old; Yona is the sole princess of Kingdom of Kouka. Yona’s dream is to be more independent and become strong enough to fight and protect herself, protecting her country and her people. Yona's alter ego is Cure Lotus (キュア ロータス Kyua Rōtasu); she is the Cure of Purity. She primarily uses the fists as a fork in right arm and knife in left arm in combat. Her Cosplay forms are Homura Akemi (暁美ほむら, Akemi Homura) and Patty Fleur (パティ フルール Pati Furuuru), with her Cosplay Dress-Up. Her catchphrase is “Tori, Tori, Tori, Toriko!” (トリ、トリ、トリ、トリコ!). Appearance: In her civilian form, Yona has purple eyes and dark pink hair, her outfit is made up of a white gown and a red vest with dark burgundy borderlines and a light pink sash tied around her waist. She often wears a cape with a hood to hide her full appearance, particularly her red hair. She is also never seen without the same pair of elegant, long earrings. While in Hanakotoba High School, she has a red school's uniform with a white necktie, which consists of a white shirt, a red jacket, and a red skirt. Into Dragon Queen in movie only, Yona gains dragon horns above her head, long flaming ears, and slit pupils while her irises became red. Her body becomes red scales, the red flame is at the tip of her tail, and her appearance is look like an anthropomorphic red dragon. As Cure Lotus, she had a bit muscular body and with somewhat messy pink hair with two lotus flower in the head. She has strong, angular facial features and somewhat catlike eyes. She wearing a pink and red lotus flower like robe, with red boots, red gloves, a red belt. When enraged, Cure Lotus' appearance becomes more animalistic and vicious. Her canine teeth appear longer and sharper, her eyes become blurry, her face gets tighter, her veins bulge and twitch, and her muscles expand and tighten up more than usual. As Cherubim Lotus, she’s like a beautiful Angel, with lotus petals-like wings. She had a long pink dress, she had the same golden catlike eyes, and red chains on the handles. Personality: Yona is very adaptable, has a sweet demeanor, and has a strong sense of conviction. On her journey, she shows an absolutely willingness to learn, but she can still be idealistic even if she realizes that something is harder than it sounds. She can be selfish and demanding of others in her pursuits, which is first noted when Yun scolds her for not thanking him for taking care of Hak, though she shows appreciation of others through her travels. After meeting Megumi Aino who would become her partner, she does not seem attracted by Megumi due of her stalker attitude, she tries to flee to avoid being invaded by Megumi. She became more serious and lonely, but she does not hesitate to help people in case of danger, and even shares her ideal with others. History: Early life: Yona is the sole princess and heir of the Kingdom of Kouka. Her mother was assassinated when she was young, leaving her in the care of her kind and loving father, Emperor Il. Throughout her life in sixteen years, Yona grew up without a care in the world; never knowing of strife or unhappiness, save for her mother's death. As she was the princess, she was forbidden to go outside for her safety. Despite living inside, she remained oblivious to the affairs of the country or even to the happenings in the palace. Later, when her father is killed by Soo-won, she will eventually escape with Hak from Kingdom of Kouka. Later in the journey, they meet Ik-soo and Yun, when they were wounded, Yun will eventually join them to go in search of the Four Dragons, they meet Ki-Ja the white dragon and Shin-Ah the blue dragon, Jae-Ha the green dragon, and finally Zeno the yellow dragon. Becoming Cure Lotus: One day in the parallel world, at the Kingdom of Kouka is yet not invaded, Yona looking at Manga books, then a manga anime in TV "Toriko" with Hak and Yun. After the episode of Toriko, the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure series appears in the TV screen, Yona was quickly fascinated by this series, she even wants to become a Precure herself. Later, when Yona and her friends are walking in the garden, a disaster befalls the Kingdom of Kouka, caused by Soo-won, Yona's cousin. Yona was shocked why Soo-won made a horrible thing, Soo-won told he wants get rid of the cosplays and mangas. He will summoned a Tarantula-like Mushibugyo, during this attack, Yona finds herself separated from her friends, Yona desperately tries to attack the Mushibugyo by shooting an arrow with her bow, but the Mushibugyo is not injured and attacking her. Yona tries to flee, but the Mushibugyo will eventually catch up with her. When she will be captured, a young girl with a ladybug-like fairy appears, called Megumi Aino and Ribbon. Megumi give to Yona a item called the "Dream Flower" looked like a lotus flower, and says that Yona can transformed into a Precure. Megumi transformed into Cure Lovely, to prove at Yona she was a Precure. Yona is very surprised that Precures exists, she wants to protect her friend and everyone else, and saving her cousin. The Dream Flower begins to shine and she changes into Cure Lotus, she represents purity. She was surprised that her new outfit look like a lotus flower, that her body is slightly muscled. Lotus stopped the Mushibugyo with her first attack "Trident Fork", then with the energy in her right arm "Blade Knife" to slashing it, and finally "Dragon Nail Punch" to hit the Mushibugyo. While Lovely using "Pinky Love Shoot" to purified the Mushibugyo, the purified monster turned out to be an Otaku who keeps the Mangas books in the arms, which is why Soo-won who wants rid of the Mangas and the Cosplays. They return to their normal form, and Yona gains the first Cosplay Dress Up as a card form which represented Homura Akemi is was her other favorite character. Soo-won goes away, he said that the gate of Lucky Star have alternate the connections of the Parallel Worlds. Suddenly, a dimensional hole appears in the sky and aspirated Yona, her friends, and Megumi, in another parallel world. But this time, where the Precures lives. Seal the pact with Cure Lovely: Yona, her friends, and Megumi are projected in the other parallel world where the Precures lives. Yona wakes on Megumi's knees sitting in a bench. But Yona discovers quickly and shocked that this other parallel world is very different than hers, she is completely panicked and desperately seeking her friends. But Megumi manage to calm her, she explains that this world is called Pikarigaoka there where Megumi and the Precures lives here. Yet, Yona is very worried about her friends who have recently screened at Pikarigaoka. They also have been separated from friends during an invasion of Mushibugyo in their original worlds, and they were projected into Pikarigaoka, and due the alteration in the gate of Lucky Star, those who come in other parallel worlds cannot return to their original worlds, as the gate of Lucky Star was not sealed. The next day, Yona with Ao her squirrel pet, goes in search of her missing friends, but she found herself alone with Megumi and Ribbon. Megumi told to Yona she had feelings for her and wants her to become her partner, but Yona refuse to becoming her partner. Megumi was protested against this refusal, but understand how she felt, and to convince her to trusted her. Meanwhile, Soo-won appears suddenly, he capture him and then transform into a Beetle-like Mushibugyo, and attacking the city. At this moment, Yona, Ao, Megumi and Ribbon coming just in time. Megumi and Yona transformed into the Precures. The boys are very surprised and amazed they becoming Precures and will eventually learn that that Precures exists really. During the battle, Lotus have been thrown into the lake by the attack, Lovely is thrown into the water to rescue her, Lovely want to protect her. The Life Seal appears, meaning that they become partners. Lovely comes out of the water with Lotus in her arms. Lotus awakens. Lotus and Lovely attacking the Mushibugyo again, but the Mushibugyo is too strong. Then Lotus transforming with her Cosplay Dress Up, Homura Akemi. She becomes Yona again, but with the Cosplay of Homura Akemi. She use the shield to stoping the time and defeated Mushibugyo and the time starts again. With the shot bullets, the Mushibugyo disappears and the victim returns to normal, while the new Cosplay Dress up as a card form, appears toward her. Soo-won goes away and disappears. Suddenly, her body starts to glow, Ribbon has warned that her Cosplay Dress Up a has reached its limits, after a puff of smoke, it was revealed that Yona is found herself naked in front of her friends, she is completely embarrassed and scared. Relationships: Family: Emperor Il: Yona and her father share a very close relationship though at times, she thinks of him as a coward because of his dislike to use a weapon. As she is his only child, she is spoiled and can get anything she wants. After she witnesses her father’s death, she deeply regrets not being able to say thank you to him. Yu-Hon: He is was Yona's deceased uncle, and he was Soo-won's father. Soo-won: He is Yona’s cousin since childhood, she is secretly in love with him, but when Soo-won was betrayed by killing Yona's father, the king Il. She was heartbroken and she fled the castle with Hak. During a very long journey, and they eventually recovered the Kingdom of Kouka, and when Soo-won is in the grip of evil, he invades to the Kingdom of Kouka, Yona then decided to save him from evil. Friends: Son Hak: Hak is her childhood friend she has been showing some signs that she is developing some feelings for him. The Four Dragons: They are Yona's friends and loyal servants, Ki-Ja, Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha and Zeno. Tohru Honda: Yona is her mentor and friend since meet after being projected in Pikarigaoka. Nanami Momozono: Nanami is Yona’s rival since meeting. Yona is not very friendly towards Nanami, she’s argues often with her, but later Nanami eventually opens her eyes by hitting a punch in the face. Nike Lemercier: Yona is very jealous and envious towards Nike, because Nike has sisters and parents are livings, yet Yona is an only child and to be orphaned. Megumi Aino: She is Yona’s partner. Since she became her partner, Yona does not seem attracted and to be friendly to Megumi and prefers to stay back at times for fear of being invaded by her partner. She hides to spy and she gets mad when someone gets too close to Yona. However, Megumi has just developed a sense of friendship towards Yona. Although her feelings are clearly revealed later, Megumi began to worry about of Yona, and admit that she loved her sincerely; she seeks to help up her and tries to protect as best she can, and when Yona had learned that Hak will be killed if she did not join Soo-Won, after her defeat, she "turns to evil" and become Black Lotus. She takes advantage of the sleep of Megumi with the state of fatigue due the injuries, "violating her privacy and kiss her." This is where Yona who become Black Lotus shows us a dark side: realizing that Megumi is aware of her actions, she attacking and sexually assaulting Megumi in an attempt to force her to hate her. She is dejected and wounded by Yona's betrayal, she metamorphose completely and becomes possessive and obsessive. Megumi became Yandere Lovely destroys everything in her path and seems endowed with madness. She was finally during her fight against Yandere Lovely she regains consciousness. She finally understands that Yona had the same common with she (her broken heart with Soo-Won, and her feelings towards Hak) and eventually to forgive for having betrayed her. She realizing that Megumi loved with Seiji, and Yona loved with Hak. Although Megumi is released from the spell, she retains her romantic feelings for Yona. Transformations: Cure Lotus (キュアロータス Kyua Rōtasu): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Yona. Cure Lotus has the superhuman strength, with culinary attacks; her physical attack is very powerful. She is also immune to the effects of miasma or that would otherwise cause great pain to normal humans. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she using her Dream Flower, she says of “Pretty Cure, Flower! And! Dreams!” (プリキュア, 花! と! 夢! Purikuya, Hana! To! Yume!). Her red hair became pink hair with a two lotus flowers appeared on the head. As she transforms, She wearing a pink and red lotus like dress, red knee-high boots, a red belt, red gloves, her arm become a bit muscle. Lotus's appearance becomes more animalistic and vicious. Her canine teeth appear longer and sharper, her eyes become blurry, and her face gets tighten. And she dancing round and round, her chest rebounds, and then she jumps on a giant lotus. She then does a short dance with petals before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Lotus, posing afterward with a Lotus flower for background. Homura Akemi (暁美ほむら, Akemi Homura) is one of the two Cosplay Dress Up, Cure Lotus can use. When she transformed her appearance becomes the civilized form, but with her Cosplay form. Patty Fleur (パティ フルール Pati Furuuru): is one of the two Cosplay Dress Up, that Cure Lotus can use. When she transformed her appearance becomes the civilized form, but with her Cosplay form. Cherubim Lotus (ケルビムロータス Kerubimu Rōtasu): is her ultimate form of Cure Lotus, in the episode 37. She’s like a beautiful Angel, she had now the lotus petals-like wings grows on the back. She had now a long pink dress, she had the same golden catlike eyes, and red chains on the handles. She then does a short dance with petals before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cherubim Lotus, posing afterward with a Lotus flower for background. Black Lotus (ブラック ロータス Burakku Rōtasu): Is Cure Lotus’ evil form in episode 35, then her evil counterpart in episode 36, when she was manipulated by Soo-won after bieng defeated, and she become Black Lotus, she dividing into two parts after being defeated by Cure Lovely who become Yandere Lovely. She had the same Cure-outfit but in darker version. Dragon Queen (竜の女王 Ryū no joō): In the movie of Hana to Yume Pretty Cure!: The Curse of the Dragon Queen. When Cure Lotus is affected by the curse, she transform into a Dragon Queen. She had a red dragon tail and a two dragon horns, three red flames above her head, a collar-like red flame around her, an elf ears, claws, and her personality changes also. She became more cruel and violent. Attacks: Dragon Nail Punch (ドラゴンネイルパンチ Doragon Neiru Panchi): Is her main and signature attack, Cure Lotus can create a punch so powerful that it can easily break through concrete and steel, and knock out even extremely powerful enemies. After building up power in her arm the red dragon around of her arm, she unleashes it as a flurry of straight jabs that seem to hit the target simultaneously, creating a number of surreal, delayed shockwaves. By straining her muscle arm even more she can land more hits in the same instant; the power increases immensely with every additional hit. She likens the effect to a hammer repeatedly striking a nail, hence the name of the technique. Trident Fork (トライデント フォーク Toraidento Fōku): The first of Cure Lotus’ sub-attacks, she forms her left hand into a 'claw' position, and a fork appears. With Cure Lotus' strength she can easily pierce into enemies with her Trident Fork is somehow extremely sharp, able pierce through stone and steel. Blade Knife (ブレイド ナイフ Bureido Naifu): The second of Cure Lotus' sub-attacks. Her right hand into a 'chopping' position, and a knife appears. Then quickly cut them with her Blade Knife, which has been shown to be able to cleanly cut through enemies. The Blade Knife is somehow extremely sharp, able to cut through stone and steel. Dragon Nail Gun (ドラゴンネイルガン Doragon Neiru Gan): The evolved form of the Dragon Nail Punch. Cure Lotus developed a technique in which several Hits are released as one single Hit, resulting in an attack that is faster, more piercing and more powerful than the standard Dragon Nail Punch. By combining the cutting ability of her Blade Knife and Trident Fork to the piercing strength in Dragon Nail Gun, she creates a powerful attack, capable of causing considerable damage. When she first used the technique against her target, the target took the hits as high as 60-hits. Trident Fork Shield (トライデント フォーク シールド Toraidento Fōku Shīrudo): Cure Lotus’ defensive move, she developed her Trident Fork into a defensive move. After making an arch over her head and then quickly making a horizontal arch in front of her, she creates a fork of her arm, acting as a shield capable of stopping attacks from creatures with high capture levels. The major drawback is that it requires a lot of stamina to maintain the shield. Pierce Trident Fork (ピアース トライデント フォーク Piāsu Toraidento Fōku): An upgraded version of Trident Fork, her energy released subconsciously is portrayed as fork pierce towards the target. Flying Blade Knife (フライング ブレイド ナイフ Furaingu Bureido Naifu): An upgraded version of Blade Knife, her energy released subconsciously, and knife flying towards the target. Spiraling Sphere Nail Punch (螺旋丸釘パンチ Rasengan Kugi Panchi): A combine attack with Cure Narcissus, this attack is to rotate a large amount of power in the palm of her hand so as to form a perfect sphere, then Cure Lotus building up power in her arm, she unleashes it as a flurry of straight jabs that seem to hit the sphere send to the target simultaneously, creating a number of surreal and crush the target. Pinky Love Nail Punch (ピンキーラブネイルパンチ Pinkī Rabu Neiru Panchi): Her combine finisher with Cure Lovely, where Lovely uses her LovePreBrace, and with the power of the summoned heart, and then Lotus and Lovely building up power in their arms, they unleashes it as a flurry of straight jabs that seem to hit to the target simultaneously, creating a number of surreal and crush the target, and seals the enemy, eventually purifying it. Etymology: Yona (ヨナ) – means “Lotus Blossom” in Korean language, and Yo 4 Na 7 from her birthday, and it refers of her Cure alter-ego. Songs: Yona's voice actor, Saitou Chiwa, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Maeda Rena, who voices Nike Lemercier, Horie Yui, who voices Honda Tohru, and Mimori Suzuko who voices Momozono Nanami. Singles: Jundo no Kagi (Key of Purity). Aka no Ryū (Red Dragon). Duets: Eternal Flowers (Along with Maeda Rena, Horie Yui, and Mimori Suzuko). Red and Blue Flowers (Along with Horie Yui). Purity and Love (Along with Nakajima Megumi). Trivia: ・ Her birthday is on April 7th , her sign is Aries, like Haruno Haruka, Yukishiro Honoka and Myoudouin Itsuki. ・ Yona is the first Precure to die then resurrected in the movie and series. ・ Yona is the only member have not family name. ・ Yona is the only member have two theme colors. ・ In Hanakotoba, Yona is represented by the Lotus, which symbolizes a "Purity", and "Far From The One He Loves ", in the Language of Flowers, because Yona is sepeared of Megumi. ・ Yona is the sixth Cure to have her given name in Katakana, the firsts are Momozono Love, Kurokawa Ellen, Shirabe Ako, Aida Mana and Akagi Towa, succeeded by Meg, and thus Yin. ・ Yona is was the first Crossover Cure to have not a family name, the second is Meg, the third is Shirayuki, and the fourth is Yin. ・ Coincidentally, Yona’s birthday on April 7th (from Yo 4 Na 7). ・ She's the first Cure had a cousin, the second is Nike Lemercier and the third is Nanami Momozono. ・ Like Tohru and Nanami, Yona had deceased relatives. ・ So far, Yona is the only Cure, have a Korean name. ・ As a Cure, her attacks are very similar of Toriko. ・ She is the fifth Pretty Cure who owned a pet, the first fourth being Aida Mana, Yukishiro Honoka, Hyuuga Saki and Kaido Minami, the sixth is Momozono Nanami. ・ Like Nike, Yona have not a Japanese Name, and she is first Cure had not a family surname. ・ She is the first main protagonist and Crossover Cure have deceased relatives, the second is Moka Akashiya, the third is Shirayuki, and the fourth is Shizuru Fujino. ・ Yona and Shirayuki have a few strong similarities. ・ They both are female protagonist of the different animes. ・ They both have deceased relatives, and being orphaned. ・ They both have red hair, but not the same eyes color. ・ They both have cutting their hair by rebellious act. ・ They both have red color theme as a Precure. ・ They both have respective lovers, Yona with Hak, and Shirayuki with Zen. ・ They both have not family name. ・ They comes from the different parallel worlds. ・ They both are Precure to be of royal descent (although Shiny Luminous is technically a queen, she is not an official Pretty Cure), succeeded Cure Muse, Cure Ace, Cure Draco, Cure Pegasus, Cure Lobo, Cure Princess, and Cure Scarlet. ・ Their Cure names begin with two letters "Lo" in the first. ・ She shares the same English Voice Actor, Monica Rial who play with Yukari Sendo of Rosario + Vampire, Fiore / Florette Harvenheit from Chrno Crusade, Jo of Burst Angel and Syrup of Leviathan: The Last Defense. ・ She shares the same Seiyuu, Saitou Chiwa, with Kokoa Shuzen from Rosaio + Vampire and Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. ・ Her relationship with Megumi is very similar between Jubia and Gray of Fairy Tail, and Himeko and Chikane of Kannazuki no Miko. ・ Yona was the fifth Precure to have not a Japanese name, Yona (Korean), the firsts are Minazuki Karen (Greek), Momozono Love (English), Kurumi Erika (German), Kurokawa Ellen (Scottish), the following are Nike Lemercier (French), Rosette Christopher (American), Esther Blachett (Jewish), Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (Italian), Meg (American), Jo Carpenter (American), Seth Nightroad (Canadian), Azmaria Hendric (Portuguese), Yin (Chinese, Kirsi her true name in Finnish), and Maka Albarn (Caucasian).Category:Hana to Yume! Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Hana to Yume! Pretty Cure characters